Relikte der Vergangenheit
by Narya2
Summary: Wird bald neu geschrieben! Auf dem Weg zum Düsterwald begegnen Aragorn und Legolas Elleth und deren Sohn. Sie konfrontiert Legolas mit schockierenden Tatsachen, die nur Ärger bedeuten können.


_Bitte wundert euch nicht zu sehr, dass es hier nicht mit einem Kapitel weitergeht, aber wie ich schon angekündigt hatte, werde ich zuerst die Geschichten schreiben, die chronologisch vor diese hier gehören. Es würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn alle, die meine Story bis hierher verfolgt haben, auch den Anfang dieser Serie lesen würden. Damit ihr überhaupt wisst, was euch erwartet, habe ich einen Trailer geschrieben, den man sich so vorstellen muss, dass alles, was man hier lesen kann, wie ein Film in seinem Kopf ablaufen lassen sollte, da ich leider die Mittel und vor allem Bilder und Worte nicht habe, um das Geschriebene in einen kurzen Film zu fassen._

_Die Story ist noch in Arbeit, aber ihr seid nicht vergessen; seht das hier als Beweis dafür an, dass ich immer noch schreibe. ;-)_

_Viel Spaß!_

*********

Schwarze Leinwand, sehr leise ist das Rauschen von Blättern im Wind zu hören, das langsam ein wenig lauter wird.

Das Bild eines Waldes wird kurz eingeblendet und verschwindet sofort wieder, im selben Moment und ebenso lang ist über dem Rauschen der Ton eines schlagenden Herzens zu hören.

Schwarze Leinwand, immer noch hört man leises Rauschen.

Wieder wird kurz das Bild eines Waldes eingeblendet und verschwindet, diesmal jedoch war es ein anderes als vorher und im selben Augenblick hört das Rauschen auf und es schlägt wieder ein Herz, diesmal sind die Herztöne aber weiter zu hören, als das Bild wieder verschwindet.

Die Leinwand wird von Aragorns Kopf und einem Teil seiner Schultern erfüllt, im Hintergrund sieht man wieder den Wald, als er alarmiert über die Schulter, in die Kamera schaut, seine Atemzüge erscheinen unnatürlich laut über den Herzschlägen.

Das Bild verschwindet gleichzeitig mit dem Ton, für einen kurzen Moment herrscht vollkommene Stille.

Gleichzeitig setzen Bild und Ton plötzlich wieder ein, man hört schnelle, rhythmische Trommeln, Aragorn läuft unglaublich schnell durch den Wald und stößt plötzlich mit einem Elben zusammen, beide stürzen und rollen kurz über den Boden.

Schneller Szenenwechsel, Aragorn zieht schnell sein Schwert.

Wechsel, Legolas spannt mit der übernatürlichen Geschwindigkeit der Elben seinen Bogen.

Wechsel, Orks rennen durch den Wald.

Wechsel, Legolas zieht einen bewusstlosen Aragorn an das Ufer eines Gewässers.

Wechsel, Aragorn kriecht hektisch durch ein Dornengebüsch.

Wechsel, im Hintergrund sieht man weit entfernt das Land, über dem Dunst liegt, Legolas wendet sich schnell zur Kamera um und sieht jemanden an.

**_Legolas (dringlich):__ Vertraust du mir?_**

Die Musik bricht in dem Moment ab, in dem das Bild wechselt und man im Hintergrund Wald und im Vordergrund Aragorn sieht, der sich, anscheinend um zu antworten, umdreht, in seinem Gesicht steht Ungläubigkeit, als hätte er nicht richtig gehört.

Für nur eine Sekunde blitzen kurz Bilder aus den vorigen schnellen Szenen hintereinander auf wie eine kurze Erinnerung, bevor man wieder Aragorns ungläubiges Gesicht sieht.

**_Aragorn (ungläubig):__ Was?_**

Wieder ist es still, man sieht Aragorn und Legolas nebeneinander in dem Dornenbusch liegen und angespannt hinaus sehen, die Kamera umrundet sie leicht.

Wechsel, das Bild wird ausgefüllt von einer Großaufnahme von Legolas Hand, die sich Aragorn während der nächsten Worte entgegenstreckt.

**_Legolas (o.c.):__ Vertraust du mir?_**

Stille, Großaufnahme von Aragorns Augen, die erst auf die Hand hinuntersehen, dann sieht er auf.

Wieder Großaufnahme von Legolas Hand, in die sich plötzlich fest die des Menschen legt, im selben Augenblick, singt eine Männerstimme in die Stille hinein, Teile aus dem Lied „The Stamping Ground" von Runrig.

**_Männerstimme_****_ (singt): __So it's blood on blood – our bond, our word …_**

Das Bild ist dabei wieder verschwunden, dafür erscheint auf der schwarzen Leinwand während dieser gesungenen Zeile ein weißer Schriftzug.

_Ein neues Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen …_

Wieder wird ein Bild eingeblendet, Legolas schüttelt leicht den Kopf, muss aber darum kämpfen, sein Lächeln unter Kontrolle zu halten.

**_Legolas:__ Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals schon einmal jemanden wie dich getroffen habe._**

Aragorn lacht daraufhin.

**_Aragorn (grinsend): _**_Ob das nun ein Kompliment sein sollte oder nicht, ich muss sagen, dass für mich dasselbe gilt._

Sobald das Bild verschwindet und von einem neuen ersetzt wird, setzt der Gesang wieder ein, während die nächste Szene ohne ihren Original-Ton bleibt.

**_Männerstimme_****_ (singt): __So let's take this thing, make it sparkle and glow …_**

Aragorn und Legolas liegen, anscheinend nachts, jeweils in einem Haufen von Kissen und Decken an den entgegengesetzten Seiten eines großen Elbenbetts, das Licht einer Kerze ist die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum, Aragorns Gesichtsausdruck nach hört er Legolas gerade bei etwas Spannendem zu und plötzlich lachen beide, das Bild wird langsam ausgeblendet.

**_Männerstimme_****_ (singt): __It's much greater than we may ever know …_**

Während der letzten Zeile erscheint auf der schwarzen Leinwand wieder ein weißer Schriftzug.

_… Der Beginn einer unsterblichen Freundschaft._

Sobald der letzte Ton verklingt, ist es wieder still und man sieht Elrond, wie er lächelnd den Kopf schüttelt.

**_Elrond:__ Wie kleine Kinder …_**

Wechsel, Aragorn und Legolas stehen nebeneinander, Großaufnahme ihrer Gesichter und Schultern, Aragorn ist vollkommen nass, beide sehen erst nach vorne und sich dann plötzlich synchron und mit kindlichem Schuldbewusstsein an.

Schwarz, Stille.

Nebel erscheint und setzt sich langsam zu einem Wort zusammen.

**_~Schicksalsbegegnungen~_**


End file.
